


someone you loved (did you ever?)

by howdidigethereffs



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, it's 3 am and i felt sad, just pain, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdidigethereffs/pseuds/howdidigethereffs
Summary: Jinwoo hated himself, but he couldn’t help but still love Mino.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	someone you loved (did you ever?)

“Get out Mino! I never want to see you again!” Jinwoo pushed Mino on his chest with as much power as he could muster. He felt his energy draining with each shove.

Mino tried to grab him by the arms to calm him down, “Baby listen-”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it!”

Jinwoo fell down to the floor. He was too weak, knees tired and lungs filled. It was hard to breathe but he somehow mustered up, “Mino, please just leave.”

Mino shook his head, grabbed his bag and walked out the door. 

As Jinwoo heard the door click, his head emptied. He stared at the white tiled floor for a while. The world came to a standstill as he just stared, zoned out. He was in his own head but he couldn’t think of anything. He stopped registering every sound, scent, light around him. 

He felt peaceful. Calm. 

But he wasn’t prepared for the storm that came after. His head started to play a reel of all the red flags, all the signs he saw but he ignored. Mino holding hands with him, Mino play-fighting with him, Mino singing with him, and finally Mino kissing him, everything he did with a man that wasn’t Jinwoo. 

The dam opened and the turbulent waves gushed out with seemingly no end. With each stream that streaked down Jinwoo’s face, the rage that he had pent up flowed out as well. All that was left behind was the hurt. The inflammation in his throat. The hollow cavity in his chest. The stinging in his heart. 

He rested his head on the cold floor. He didn’t notice he was shivering by the time his whole body followed his head and dropped on to the floor. But he didn’t feel the pain on the exterior. The pain inside was enough.

Jinwoo felt dumb. He believed Song Mino when he said Jinwoo was his blue rose, his miracle. He believed Song Mino when he said Jinwoo was his muse for the love tracks he wrote at 3 am. He believed Song Mino when he said Jinwoo was the reason he pushed his limits to grow as a person. He believed Song Mino when he said he loved Jinwoo. Jinwoo felt like a fool. 

‘Maybe I was just not enough. Never had been enough. I should’ve treated him better. Loved him more. My pancakes, my cards, my drinks, my bracelets, my tickets, my messages, my poetry, my lips, my hair, my face, my body, my heart, my soul, none of it was ever good enough.’

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours. Jinwoo laid there. For a while, the passage of time ceased to exist for Jinwoo until he saw the dim rays of the morning sun enter through the windows. Dusk used to be a time of warmth. Dusk used to be a time next to Mino. Dusk now was… empty. 

Jinwoo hated himself, but he couldn’t help but still love Mino.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. thanks for reading though.


End file.
